The FMA Adventures of Cathy and Ayumi
by Edward's Alter Ego
Summary: This is a completely random story me, MrsEdwardElric47, and my friend, Ayumi Elric, made up. It's hilarious and I'll hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1: The Gate and Risembool

**Introduction:**

**Cathy: Hey there everyone! This is MrsEdwardElric47 speaking! And next to me is...-shifts arms to the right-**

**Ayumi: -makes dramatic flourishand throws confetti around- I am the wonderful Ayumi Arumatsu, fanfiction master and..yadda yadda. n.n Hiya!**

**Cathy: -pokes Ayumi- Quit showing off! Anyway, we have teamed up to bring you the most randomest thing ever! Ok, maybe not ever...but it's pretty random**

**Ayumi: Very!! Conducted from the twisted warped abyss thingies of our MINDS! -cackles madly-**

**Cathy: Mahahahahaha!!! D -coughs- Ahem...anyways, if you think you can get away without reviewing our story, well...-takes out flamethrower- you'll be viewing us from above!! -laughs evily-**

**Ayumi: Or below. -cough- If you were a bad person in life or something...**

**Cathy: -blinks- True...Anyways, we do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters in it, All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa and blah blah blah...The only character I own is...-points at self- ME!!!!**

**Ayumi: AND I OWN MYSELF!!! Actually, my mom and dad owns me...since they like...made me...EW! DX**

**Cathy: -chokes on soda- x.x Oh gawd! Thanks for sharing that! Now I got these nasty thoughts in my head...-bangs head on the wall-**

**Ayumi: -whispers- Yes...imagine your mom and dad getting jiggy with it -starts making noises-**

**Cathy: O.O That's not what I meant! And now I have even nastier thoughts in my head! DX My parents are old!!!! DX**

**Ayumi: O.O...EW! DX**

**Cathy: -ties Ayumi to a chair and gags her- This fanfic is rated T for number of reasons! Ayumi just desplayed one reason... **

**Ayumi: -flails legs around and yells something muffled-**

**Cathy: -grins- Sorry, Ayumi! Can't hear you! I'm telling the audiance here some personal stuff about you!**

**Ayumi: -flails harder and falls sideways with the chair-**

**Cathy: -sweatdrops- Heh...Enjoy the story everyone!! -sees Ayumi getting free and runs away-**

**Ayumi: MYAHAHAH!!!**

**Cathy: -dives under a table and covers head-**

**Ayumi: Enjoy!! -waves-**

_**Characters played:**_

_**Ed: Ayumi**_

_**Human Al: Cathy**_

_**Winry: Cathy**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter 1: The Gate and Risembool**_

Ayumi: HEY CATHY!!! -tacklepokes-

Cathy: -ish tackle poked- Ayumi!!! -huggles-

Ayumi: n.n I got bored so like...I broke into your house. . . 

Cathy: -blinks- what are you doing in my house?

Ayumi: ...I broke in?

Cathy: -blinks again- in the middle of the night?

Ayumi: ...yes.

Cathy: -shrugs- Ok, then!

Cathy: -cuddles with Ed plushie and falls asleep-

Ayumi: awwww -clicks pic-

Cathy: -drools-

Ayumi: o.o...-clicks another pic and puts it on myspace-

Cathy: -wakes up- eh? what are you doing?

Ayumi: O.O NOT TAKING PICTURES OF U AND PUTTING THEM ON MYSPACE, IF THATS WAT UR THINKIN! ...CUZ I AINT DOIN THAT

Cathy: -looks at myspace- HEY!!!!!!!!!

Ayumi: o.o THAT AINT ME -runs-

Cathy: -takes outr chain saw- TAKE IT DOWN!!!

Ayumi: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK -jumps out window and goes splat-

Cathy: -blinks- Eh? She killed herself instead of taking down the picture? Oo

Ayumi: -did it by accident-

Ayumi: -is now splatted guts on the road-

Cathy: -drops to knees- NUUUUUUU!!!

Ayumi: -walks over to the guts- O.O WOAH, WAT THE FRICK IS THAT?

Cathy: -blinks- eh?

Cathy: O.O

Ayumi: ewww, gross...-points to guts-

Ayumi: XP Nasty

Cathy: -gasp- Chibi!! ur alive?! O.O

Ayumi: o.o yeah, I am

Ayumi: -gasp- u mean I DIED?!

Cathy: u jumped out the window and went splat 

Ayumi: ...so thats me? -points to guts-

Cathy: -nods-

Ayumi: o.o...ewwww

Cathy: -sniffs- me friend ish dead ToT And in a pile of uckyness

Ayumi: .o. But I'm right here

Ayumi: wait...am I a GHOST?!?!?!

Cathy: -pokes and finger goes through- uh huh...;-;

Ayumi: O.O That tickles

Cathy: -blinks- O.O

Ayumi: O.O Wow

Ayumi: -drawing a transmutation circle around guts- lalala...

Cathy: -blinks- O.O

Ayumi: -dumps rest of ingridents on gut pile-

Ayumi: OKAY THEN! n.n Time for me to live again

Ayumi: n.n u came in just in time to help me with the transmutation!

Cathy: -gulp- u mean human transmutation? Oo

Ayumi: of course! n.n I am human, afterall...mostly anyway

Cathy: 

Cathy: this isen't going to ruin my body is it?

Ayumi: ...I dunno.

Ayumi: probably not. The soul is right here -points to myself-

Cathy: O.O;

Ayumi: and the body is just mostly hear, just splatted

Ayumi: and I put back in wat was missing

Cathy: soooo you going to do the transmutation, right?

Ayumi: I would if I had a physical body to actually circulate the alchemic energy...

Ayumi: but like...I don't

Cathy: so you're asking me to do it? Oo

Ayumi: -nods-

Ayumi: ...dont u want be alive again? ;;

Cathy: yes I do! but uh...-nervously looks at transmutation circle-

Ayumi: n.n it'll be fine, I promise

Ayumi: -thinking "Crap, thats wat Ed said during his transmutation!"-

Ayumi: -nervous chuckle- ...

Cathy: -gulps- uh...ok...-kneels on transmutation circle-

Ayumi: -stands near the center with other ingrediants- ...-looks scared- Cathy...

Cathy: hm?

Ayumi: Uhm... . . ...if this goes wrong or something...I'm sorry. -sniffle-

Cathy: -gulps and places hands on circle-

Ayumi: -watches anxiously-

Cathy: -sees the gate- eep!

Ayumi: o.o zomg, the Gate -points to it-

Cathy: YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! -lays on the floor with no left arm- Well darn...I knew this was going to happen 

Ayumi: AHH, CATHY! DX -runs towards her but is suddenly sucked into the Gate- NUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Cathy: Ack! CHIBI NUUUUUUUUUU!!!! ToT

Cathy: -coughs up blood- x.x

Ayumi: -trying to pull herself out of the Gate, like Ed did- Agh...C-cathy...rrrrg...

Cathy: -faints from loss of blood-

Ayumi: -topples out of Gate with body completely regained- . phew...

Ayumi: O.O CATHY! -runs to ur side-

Cathy: -bleeds all over the place-

Ayumi: CATHY! DX I'M SORRY! -sobs-

Cathy: -coughs- no it's not your fault. I decided to do this for you...

Ayumi: Yeah, but I made you. DX -clings- Don't die on me, Cathy!

Cathy: -holds left shoulder- you didn't make me...I could've said no. it's not your fault

Ayumi: ;; We have to get you help Cathy! You're losing too much blood...

Cathy: -looks around and grabs Edo plushie and hugs it- It hurts...ToT -bleeds on Edo-

Cathy: eeek! EDO!!

Cathy: O.o

Cathy: -holds EDo away from blood-

Ayumi: -thinking- Hmm...Cathy, I might be able to get you to Winry's house or something. You think you're up for that?

Cathy: -twitches- If you can carry me...-gets dizzy-

Ayumi: o.o okay...-carefully lists u up to my back-

Cathy: eh? I thought you were a ghost?! O.O

Ayumi: I got my body back -small smile- the transmutation worked

Cathy: -sighs- I'm glade...-faints from blood loss-

Ayumi: -sniffles- I'll save you Cathy, don't worry -starts walking to Winry's, then changes mind and starts running-

Cathy: -starts mumbling in sleep about bing brave like Edo in doing a human transmutation-

Ayumi: -smiles again- Aww...

Ayumi: -finally gets to Winry's house and sighs- Man, I'm gonna hate myself for this...-tramps up the stairs-

Ayumi: -knocks on the door and waits- -.-...

Winry: -opens the door- Ayumi? What's wrong?

Ayumi: n.n; Uhm...it's Cathy. -points behind her-

Winry: What happened? Oh no! she didn't!!!

Ayumi: -hangs head- It was my fault...

Winry: -waves hand inward- come in, come in! I'll go tell my grandma.

Ayumi: -nods and walks inside-

Winry: -disappears for awhile-

Ayumi: -puts Cathy on a couch-

Ayumi: -sits next to her and worries like woah-

Cathy: -stirs a bit-

Winry: -comes back with bandages and wraps her missing arm-

Ayumi: DX Winry, how can I help?

Winry: -thinks- get some wet towls. make sure they're soaked in cold water so it will bring down her fever

Ayumi: -nods and walks off-

Winry: -carries Cathy to the extra bed-

Ayumi: -comes back with wet towels and quickly puts it on Cathy's head-

Winry: Well she's bandaged tight. Let's hope the bleeding will stop soon

Ayumi: -nods- ...She's going to need automail, right?

Winry: -nods- Yup! but it might take awhile. Plus we need payment for all of the parts...

Ayumi: I'll pay it. -said really quick-

Winry: Are you sure? You don't want to discuss it with Cathy first?

Ayumi: I'm sure. It's my fault, I wanna help at least.

Winry: Alright then. I'll fix her up an automail arm as soon as possible

Ayumi: Thanks. n.n

Winry: No prob. I'll go get the parts ready. -walks out-

Cathy: -stirs a bit and mumbles- Can I have another hug, Edo?

Ayumi: -smiles a bit- -pokes- Cathy, u okay?

Cathy: -eyes flutter open- huh? Where am I?

Ayumi: Winry's house. n.n

Cathy: Wha?! I'm in HER house?! -quickly sits up but yells in pain-

Ayumi: o.o careful! -pushes back down- -.- I know, I hate her too -said quietly- but its the only pace I can get you real help...-glances at her left shoulder-

Cathy: Ack! that's right! My arms gone!!! -starts whining-

Ayumi: DX I'm sorry

Cathy: -blinks- For what?

Ayumi: For everything! Making you lose your arm for one thing...

Cathy: I told you. It's not your fault. It's mine. So quit worrying about me

Ayumi: But Cathy...

Cathy: -shakes head and puts a finger up to her lips- no more. Let's not worry about what's in the past for now.

Ayumi: ...but it only happened like, 10 minutes ago...-sigh- okay

Cathy: That's better. Now smile for me, ok?

Ayumi: -small smile- do I have to?

Cathy: Please?

Ayumi: -smiles more- Fine.

Cathy: -also smiles then goes to sleep-

Ayumi: -watches and sighs-

Winry: -comes back in the room- the automail preperations is ready. If you could just bring her into the operating room

Ayumi: -nods- okay. -lifts Cathy up gently- Just...if she says no, don't let her pay for the automail. n.n -walks to the operating room-

Winry: Hai. Just set her there and wait outside.

Ayumi: -sounds panicked- Wait, can't I watch...just to make sure she's alright or something?

Winry: Well I guess. Maybe it's better if you do stay so you can calm her down durring the surgery.

Ayumi: -smiles- okay. -sets her down-

Cathy: -minutes later- YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!

Ayumi: WAUGH!!! -jumps-

Winry: Calm down. We're doing the best we can

Cathy: BUT IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ayumi: -watching with slightly horrified look-

Cathy: -starts kicking-

Winry: could you hold her down for me?

Ayumi: -winces and tries to hold her down-

Cathy: Let me go, Ayumi! I need to get away from this crazy biotch!

Winry: -blinks- WHAT?!

Ayumi: AH! DX Cathy, not now!

Ayumi: -to Winry- She's delusional, really she is...

Winry: uh...ok...-continues working on Cathy-

Cathy: -screams- SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!

Ayumi: DX She's helping you Cathy!

Cathy: No she's not! I see her hiding that evil smirk! She's crazy I tell you!! CRAZY!!!!

Winry: -sweatdrops- You sure it's not the other way around?

Ayumi: n.n; She's not always like this. Delirium from the pain?

Cathy: -glares at Ayumi- I'm not crazy I tell you!!!

Ayumi: I never said you were!

Winry: If you hold her down for a little more then I'll be done in a bit

Cathy: DON'T LIE TO ME!!! -tries kicking and screaming again-

Ayumi: -nods and keeps holding her down-

Ayumi: DX Cathy stop it!

-30 minutes later- Winry: Well it took longer than I thought, but I'm done...-sighs-

Ayumi: -lets go all tired- -.-...

Cathy: -blinks- Some automail!! I can't even move it!!

Winry: -sweatdrops- That's because you have to get use to it!

Ayumi: -nods-

Winry: -walks up to Ayumi- That will be 37 thousand sens

Cathy: O.O 37 THOUSAND!?

Ayumi: o.o FOR THE LOVE OF CRAP!

Cathy: -blinks- No, Winry, I'll pay for it! Some how...

Ayumi: Hold on, I got something close to that in my savings...

Cathy: No Ayumi!!! Let me pay for it!!

Winry: Well, someone pay me!!

Ayumi: n.n No, no, its fine, I'll pay.

Cathy: -grabs money out of pocket- How about we split the pay then?

Ayumi: Meh...I'd rather pay for it myself

Cathy: -shrugs and glares- Ur lucky I can't move my new arm at the moment!

Ayumi: -grins almost evilly-

Ayumi: Okay, here you go. -hands Winry the money-

Winry: Thank you! Come back with more missing limbs! -counts money-

Cathy: -stares at Winry-

Cathy: O.o

Ayumi: -mutters- Why you little bitch...

Ayumi: Let's go! -grabs Cathy and runs-

Cathy: -arms starts wabbling- Hey! It's moving!!! Sorta...

Ayumi: n.n; In time Cathy, just wait...-still running-

Cathy: Why are we still running again? -sees Winry's house a mile back-

Ayumi: Oh yeah, we should st-GACK! -trips over rock and tumbles down hill- AAAAAHHH!

Cathy: -gets pulled and also starts tumbling- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! -lands on face- Ouch...

Ayumi: -had crashed into and landed on a certain blonde alchemist- oww...

Ed: ...

Al: Brother? Are you ok?

Ed: Blaaah...muffins...

Cathy: -blinks- Eh? That voice sounds familar!

Ayumi: . ...Ed? That you?

Ed: o.o Ayumi?

Cathy: -pokes- Yup! That's him!

Ayumi: AGH! Sweet mother of crap! DX Sorry! This looks so bad!

Ed: n.n; It's fine, just get off me.

Al: Where did you guys come from? -looks up at very small hill-

Ayumi: -looks at the hill- ...

Cathy: -also looks at hill- ...

Ayumi: What...what the hell is that?! It's more like an ant hill then...crap!

Ed: n.n;; Uhm...what? -pokes- .o. Can you get off me now?

Cathy: -sweatdrops and pushed Ayumi off him- Can we not pay attenrtion to the hill for now? ; -thinks- How the hell did we trip down that?

Ayumi: Shut it!!! -blushes-

Ed: Okay then...-looks at Cathy, notices automail- o.o What happened?

Cathy: -sweatdrops- uh...long story short. Ayumi accidently killed herself and I brought her back using human transmutation.

Al: And you succeded??

Cathy: more like Ayumi forced it to succed

Cathy: ;

Ayumi: What's that supposed to mean?

Ed: -staring at them like they're crazy-

Cathy: -points- Remember? You forced yourself back out of the gate to get to me!

Al: -blinks several times-

Ayumi: ...so?

Ed: ...Al, why didn't you do that? -blinks-

Ed: -mutters- Woulda saved me an arm...

Cathy: So if you didn't do that then it wouldn't have worked.

Al: -sweatdrops- I didn't know I could do that...

Ayumi: n.n;;; Wild guess?

Cathy: Actually you would still loose your arm -points to her own automail-

Ayumi: Didn't you lose that before I came back?

Ed: -confused now- .

Cathy: yes...but I lost it trying to bring you back! Just like Ed lost it trying to bring Al back! Only he manged to get his soul back...STOP TRYING TO CONFUSE ME NOW!!!!!! -hides in corner and starts poking mushrooms-

Ayumi: Wait...but the transmutation WAS to bring me back. Ed lost his leg and arm cuz he tried to bring back two people...AH, SCREW THIS.

Ed: -ears ring- OW! DX

Al: Ed lost his arm trying to bring me back and...

Cathy: SHUT IT AL!!!!!!

Al: -turns chibi- eep! sowwy

Ed: -glooms in corner- ...stop talking about me. ;;

Cathy: -also glooms and continues poking mushrooms- I know how you feel, Edo...

Ayumi: -blinks- So Al, what was your experiance in the Gate like?

Al: Um...very yellow and bright .

Ayumi: The hand thingies grabbin at you too?

Al: uh huh...they were touching me in places too 

Ayumi: Hell yeah! DX Those thingies are hella perverted

Cathy: -sweatdrops while listening to conversation- Did they touch you in places too, Ed?

Ed: -shrinks into a chibi with little dots for eyes- -fiddles with fingers- ...yes...

Cathy: -turns blue and glooms- Why are their eyes purple? -shivers-

Ayumi: -cough- you got something against purple eyes? ;;

Al: I had to live with those things for 4 years!!!! -suddenly takes out luffa and starts scrubbing self- My body's been infected!!

Ayumi: Ewwwwwww!!! DX

Cathy: -sweatdrops- NO no! I didn't mean it that way! You have purple eyes? O.o

Ayumi: Amethyst ish a shade of purple. -nods-

Ed: Oh yeah...never noticed that before. o.o

Cathy: -blinks- me too o.o

Ayumi: . Oh, thats nice.

Cathy: -sweatdrops- Gomen nasai, Ayumi-chan!

Ayumi: -.-; its fine

Al: Ah, so where were you guys heading before you...ahem...triped down the ant hill?

Cathy: -glares at al-

Ayumi: -ignores that- not really..anywhere

Al: We were just leaving Risembool and heading to Central. Right, brother?

Ed: -nods- yup!

Ayumi: Ooooo! Take us!

Cathy: -blinks- Hey, that's right! -claps hands and transmutes a branch into a sword- COOL!! I can transmute without a circle!!

Cathy: -thinks- Hmm...maybe I can be a state alchemist

Ayumi: ...;; I wanna transmute without a circle...

Ayumi: wait...CAN I? I was like...IN the Gate. You just saw it. .o.

Cathy: -shrugs- I dunno...try it

Ayumi: Suuuuuure...-looks around- ...on wut?

Cathy: This? -holds up kitty-

Al: NUUUUUU! NOT COCOA!!!!

Ayumi: o.o That's animal transmutation! I can't do that! ...that's cruel...;;

Al: -tackles Cathy-

Cathy: o.O Gah! -falls to the floor and kitty runs away-

Al: Cocoa! Come back!!

Ed: ...Cocoa?

Al: -sweatdrops- Eh heh...

Ed: -.-...Al...

Ayumi: -pays no attention- -struts over to Cathy and claps her hands- Okay, ya'll ready?

Al: -gulps and runs over to Ayumi- I'm ready! Just do something quick!!!

Cathy: -sweatdrops- heh heh...

Ayumi: -nods- Mya! -touches Cathy's automail and transmutes it into a sword-

Ayumi: O.O Zomg, yes!

Ed: -claps- Nice.

Cathy: Whooo! -blinks- Hmm...I don't fight very good with my left arm...-practices on tree and misses target, almost cutting Ed's head off-

Al: O.O

Ed: O.O WAUGH!!!

Ayumi: Hold still! -trying to examine automail sword-

Cathy: heh...Sorry Edo!

Al: Are you ok, brother? -starts checking everywhere for injuries-

Ed: n.n; I'm fine.

Ayumi: -gasp- NO YOU AIN'T! -points in horror- YOUR...YOUR ANTENNA! IT'S GONE!

Ed: O.O -gasp- -spots his antenna on the ground- TT NUUUU!

Al: -gasp- -pulls his head down- LET ME SEE!!!!!

Cathy: -picks up antenna- Don't worry! A little glue should fix that!

Cathy: ;

Ayumi: -snatches antenna up- Zomg, mine's ish longer. XP

Ed: -weeps in corner- ...I've been through everything with that antenna...

Cathy: -puts glue on end and sticks it on his head- Hmm...-sees antenna drooping a bit- Well at least it's staying ;

Ayumi: FOOL! USE ALCHEMY! -claps hands and transmutes antenna back on-

Cathy: o.o but your using alchemy on a person!!!

Ed: -gasps- -squeal- Yay! -glomps them both- THANKYOUTHANKYOU THAAAANK YOOOOU!

Ayumi: -sqiushed-

Ayumi: Not exactly, hair is but dead tissue afterall.

Cathy: -is squished- . ur...welcome?

Ed: o.o -lets them go- -ahem- ...lets forget that happened, shall we?

Al: -ish sitting on the ground- Can we go somewhere else now? We're sitting out in the middle of the feild and it's getting dark! -hears cyote howl-

Ayumi: OMG, it go dark! -gasp-

Cathy: -setting quickly sets to night time- -blinks- Ahem...maybe we should take the next train to central

Ayumi: Actually...-looks at watch- That left about...5 minutes ago.

Ed: o.o What!? x.x Man, you got us late!

Al: -falls on back- Great! So when's the next one?

Ayumi: Uhm...tommorow. -sheepish smile-

Cathy: -gasp- Tomorrow?!!! What time tomorrow?!

Ayumi: Merh...like...noon...

Ed: o.o...crap.

Al: -cries- I dun wanna sleep in a field again!

Cathy: -shivers- There's bugs out here too... 

Ayumi: ...again?

Ed: -.- That was an accident, Al.

Al: Yeah...accident you caused!

Cathy: -stares- ok then...

Ed: -emos in corner- ;;...

Ayumi: ...I...I just realized...-looks horrified-

Cathy: -blinks- What? What did you realize? -gets sinking feeling-

Ayumi: -sigh- The chapter is about to end. -sob-

Ed: Really?! Crap!

Cathy: -sobs- Why must the chapter end now? -spider jumps on head- EEEEEKKKKK!!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!

Ayumi: I'LL GET IT!!! -grabs Ed's automail and whacks the spider-

Ed: GAH!

Al: -walks up to screen- That's all we have for you right now. If you come back tomorrow then hopefully we'll all still be alive -sweatdrops and sees Cathy get wacked in the head by Ed's automail-

Ayumi: SAYONARA!!! n.n

Cathy: -ish passed out ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cathy: -sighs- Yes...tis true! The chapter is done ;;**

**Ayumi: WOE IS...YOU! DX**

**Cathy: -is tied to a chair- -sweatdrops- Yes, Ayumi caught me for telling you guys...ahem...her personal stuff. ; SO REVIEW OR SHE'LL KILL US BOTH!!! Oo**

**Ayumi: -turns on chainsaw- MYAHAHAHAHHA!!!!**

**Cathy: -hops away on chair- REVIEW!! IT WILL SAVE BOTH OUR LIVES!!!**

**Ayumi: GET BACK HERE, I AINT DONE WITH YA YET! -chases-**

**Cathy: GAH!!! -bounces faster-**


	2. Chapter 2: A Homunculous or not

**Cathy: -throws confetti- Woo hoo! Someone actually reviewed our story! -hugs lumberjacklady- THANK YOU!!**

**Ayumi+.+ WE NEED MORE REVIEWS!**

**Cathy: -pokes one review- Well...at least it's better than nothing...**

**Ayumi: BAH!! DX Course, we barely gave people time to review...**

**Cathy: They had 24 hours to read it! People are just lazy! -pokes the screen- Anybody alive out there? READ!!!**

**Ayumi: Besides that...n.n welcome to chapter two!**

**Cathy: Hai! Hai! We'll just have to make this one even more random than the last to attract more people. n.n**

**Ayumi: Yay random!!! X3 Anyway...we don't own Full Metal Alchemist! Shoo...I don't even own this pen! -holds it up- ...I stole it...from my science teacher...but I do own myself!**

**Cathy: I don't own this pen either...-holds up black pen- I stole it from my friend and never gave it back n.n; But I do own me! Whee hee! XP**

**Ayumi: So let's start!!! X3**

**Cathy: Again...this fic is rated T if any of you skipped our intro in the first chapter...-glares-**

**Ayumi: Who does that? .o.**

**Cathy: People who are lazy...TT**

**Ayumi: ...damn you...you...lazy person...**

**Cathy: Ahem...n.n; anyway, let's begin chapter starting...NOW!!**

_**Characters played:**_

_**Ed: Ayumi**_

_**Human Al: Cathy**_

_**Wrath: Ayumi**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2: Humunculous or not a humunculous? That is the question!**_

Ayumi: OH GAWD!! DX AHHHHH, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!

Ed: DX AYUMI, SHUT UP! You've been screaming for 15 minutes now. -.-;

Cathy: -groans- Seriously! How bad can it be out here? Besides that there are bugs and you just hit me in the face with Ed's automail in the last chapter...-glares-

Al: -shivers- It'sssss c-c-cold...

Ayumi: Very cold. -nods- Ed, give me your warmth!!!!! -tackles and clings-

Ed: DX AUGH! AYUMI, THIS FIC IS RATED T, REMEMBER THAT!?

Ayumi: Shit...damn you...rating...thingy...

Cathy: HEY!!! How come you get Ed? That ain't fair! ;-;

Al: -rocks back and forth- Nobody loves me...;-;

Ayumi: Awwwww, I wuv you Al...but you're Cathy's man in this fanfic, cuz Edo's aaaall miiiine. -cuddles-

Ed: ...I ain't anyone's though. .o.

Al: -tackles Cathy- Do you love me?

Cathy: -coughs and mutters to Ayumi- You sneaky!! I hate you! -to Al- Yes yes...But uh...not as much as your brother n.n;

Al: -emos in corner and pokes mushrooms-

Ayumi: Awww...Cathy...you...you broke his wittle heart! DX ISN'T SHE HEARTLESS, PEOPLE?!?! -speaks to the audience- Why I never, in ALL my days...

Cathy: -stuffs gag in Ayumi's mouth- SHUT IT!!!! -runs to Al and hugs him- I still wuv u n.n

Al: -smiles- YAY!

Ayumi: -chews on gag interestingly- -mumbles- Hmm...lemon-flavored...

Ed: ...I haven't had a line for a while now...DX

Cathy: -pokes- Yeah, what's up? Don't you have anything to say? -leans in closer with a microphone- eh...better yet...-throws away microphone and gives him a megaphone-

Ed: .o. ...not...really...

Ed: ACTUALLY, YES!!! I WANTED TO SAY THAT I LOVE AYUMI! YA'LL CAN'T HAVE HER, SHE'S MINE!

Ed: o.O?!?!? What the!

Ayumi using a megaphone that sounde like Ed: YES! AND I SMEX HER EVERY FREAKING DAY, SO HA!

Cathy: -throws megaphone at Ayumi's head-

Al: -sweatdrops-

Ayumi: ...I was using that, you know. How rude.

Ed: -eye twitches- That...was...disturbing.

Al: -lays on the ground- I'm going to try and get some sleep...

Ayumi: As I was saying...-clears throat- YA'LL TAKE HER, I'LL RIP YA THROATS OUT! AND to my fangirls...BACK OFF, I AIN'T YO MAN!

Ed: -throws grass at Ayumi- Shush!

Al: -whines- I CAN'T SLEEP!!

Cathy: -wacks Ayumi in the head again-

Ayumi: -falls on ground seemingly unconsious-

Ed: O.O Woah...

Cathy: -sweatdrops- Oops...Maybe I overdid it...-shrugs- Oh well. Maybe we can all get some sleep now with her quiet n.n;

Ed: Sure. -lies down on the ground-

Ayumi: ...-crawls on top of Ed- Edoooooooo...

Ed: O//O WAUGH!!!

Cathy: -glares at Ayumi- I got her...-drags her to a tree and hangs her on a branch by the shirt- There...she ain't getting down til morning! mahahahahahahaha!!!

Al: -starts kicking- Brother! Quit tickling me!

Ayumi: -screeches- THIS IS ABUSE!!! HARRASMENT, I SAY!

Ed: .o. I'm not. I'm all the way over here. -waves-

Al: -blinks- Eh? -feels something slither inside shirt- s...s...SNAKE!!!!!!!!!

Cathy: -jumps up in tree- Where?! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!

Ayumi: -gets freed- Ooo, cool, a snake!!! -skips over and picks it up-

Ed: -terrified- A...A...Ayumi...s-s-snake..

Al: -passes out-

Snake: Hsssss...-bites Ayumi's arm-

Ayumi: o.o Pain! -eyes roll up in head- -collapses-

Ed: o.o Holy hell!

Cathy: -gasp- -jumps down- Ayumi!! Ayumi, are you alright?

Ayumi: -sings faintly- Mary had a little ham...

Ed: o.O...

Cathy: ham? -blinks twice-

Al: -ish still passed out-

Cathy: -sweatdrops- I think she's fine...

Ayumi: Like HELL I'm fine! DX This bite hurts!

Ed: -pokes Al- ?

Ayumi: DX Edo, kiss and make it better...

Ed: ...do I have to?

Al: s-snake...

Snake: -still on Ayumi, by the way-

Ed: -eyes the snake- ...

Cathy: THE SNAKE'S STILL ON YOU!!! DON'T MOVE!!!

Ayumi: -schooching her way closer to Ed as if she didn't hear- Kiss it Edooooo...

Ed: o.o...-crawls backwards- Ayumi! The snake DX

Snake: -enjoying himself-

Cathy: -wacks Ayumi across the head- IDIOT!! QUIT BEING ON CLOUD 9 AND PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT'S AROUND YOUR NECK!!!!

Ayumi: Cloud 9 has smoothies though...-mutters to herself as she looks at the snake-

Snake: n.n;;;

Ayumi: ...it's a snake.

Al: -wakes up and looks at the snake directly in the face- SNAKE!!!!! -faints again-

Snake: -blinks at Al-

Ayumi: ...kissss itttt Edooooo! -crawls towards him anyway-

Ed: GET-AWAY-FROM-MEEEE! DX -crawls back frantically-

Cathy: Quit scarring him!!!! -walks over to Ed- Wanna hug? X3

Ed: DX -hugs-

Ayumi: -eyes turn snakelike- CATHY, HOW DARE YOU STILL MY MAN!

Ed: O.O Holy crap, her eyes!

Snake: Heh heh heh...-evil smile?-

Cathy: -backs up against tree- What the hell!? AYUMI!! YOUR EYES!!

Ayumi: -blinks- Eh?

Cathy: -sweatdrops- Okay...you're scaring me now...

Ayumi: -blinks again- Okay...-scratches bite- DX Now it's itchy!

Ed: -staring at her arm- ...

Cathy: Let me see it. I think that snake did something to you...-nervously eyes the snake-

Snake: o.o...n.n; -tries to look innocent-

Al: -is still unconcious- ...

Ayumi: -looking at arm- Ewwww...DX I got a scar. Like a snake...

Snake: -looks slightly panicked- n.n;;;;

Ed: o.o A snake???? Lemme see!

Cathy: That does it! -grabs snake and throws it across the yard- Good riddance!!

Snake: -goes flying-

Ayumi: O.O NUUU! -chases after it-

Ed: DX Wait, Ayumi!

Cathy: -blinks- Eh?

Ayumi: -comes back petting her snake- x.x; That was close.

Snake: n.n Yay!

Cathy: What's wrong with you? It bit you before and now you wanna keep it as a pet?!

Ayumi: -blinks- ...yes. Seems perfectly logical to me. .o.

Ed: Wait a second...-grabs her arm-

Ayumi: -dramatically- Ah! Ed, I never knew you felt this way about me! Please..I'm too young! No! -pretends to faint-

Al: -starts mumbling in his sleep- BROTHER!!! The snake wants to eat me! -starts kicking-

Cathy: -sweatdrops- Quit the stupid act!

Ed: -goes to help Al and gets kicked in the face- DX OW!

Snake: n.n -snickering-

Ayumi: Meh...look then. -shows off arm; which has...gasp! the ourorboros-

Ed: O.O Wha!

Ayumi: Never remembered getting a tattoo before...strange...

Cathy: -gulps- I don't think that's a tattoo, Ayumi...

Ayumi: Pshaw, as if I could be a homunculus. PSH!

Ed: ...you did come out of the Gate, riiiiight?

Ayumi: ...so?

Cathy: -gasp- OMG!! I created a humunculous! It's not the real Ayumi! -starts weeping-

Ayumi: What do you mean I'm not the real Ayumi! I AM A ORIGINAL!

Ed: That's what they all say! -glares-

Cathy: -also glares-

Ayumi: What!!! I'm a human, dammit!! I AM Ayumi!!

Al: -wakes up- Hey...did I miss anything?

Ed: ...yeah...ya did...

Cathy: Are you sure your name's not Obsession? -thinks of how obsessed she is with Ed-

Al: Really:O

Ayumi: I'M NOT A HOMUNCULOS, DAMMIT!!!!!

Ed: Then explain the ourosboros! And your eyes!

Cathy: Fine then...I'll ask you a question that only the real Ayumi would know...

Al: -blinks at the scene before him-

Ayumi: Ha, this'll be easy.

Ed: -to Al- She's not really Ayumi. She's a homunculus.

Al: I knew Cathy couldn't have done a sucessful transmutation...

Ed: -nods-

Ayumi: Not a homunculos. -.-

Ed: She's in denail. -nods again-

Cathy: Okay then...What was the name of Ayumi's pet cat that I gave to her? And on what holiday did I give it to her?

Ayumi: ...I had a cat??? -.-; Crap...uhm...uhm...eeerrrrmmm...

Ed: -.-; And there we have it. Homunculus!

Ayumi: DX Nuu!

Cathy: Strike one!

Ayumi: DX That's not fair! I have a bad memory!

Cathy: Fine then...here's another question...

Ayumi: -nod nod-

Cathy: What did I give you for your birthday last month?

Ayumi: ...I swear, you're purposly picking questions I don't know...

Ed: ...

Ayumi: ...my birthday was last month? -gasp-

Ed: -faceplant-

Cathy: ...that does it...she's a humunculous

Al: -shakes head sadly- Such a shame...

Ayumi: DX NO! I can prove it! -suddenly glares at Ed-

Ed: o.o Eep!

Ayumi: -tackles him to the ground, glares then kisses-

Ed: O//O

Cathy: That dosen't prove it...Alot of people are in love with Ed...

Al: -blushes-

Ayumi: -hand traveling to Ed's pants...-

Ed: -flailing but can't speak cuz her tongue is in his mouth-

Cathy: AYUMI!!!!! O//O throws a chair at her head

Ayumi: -topples off- OW! DX

Ed: DX That thing damn well kisses like Ayumi, I know THAT for sure!

Ayumi: Oh, COME on! Do you really think KISSING skills are passed down from human to homunculus! I'm the real thing, dammit!

Al: -is blushing madly- Brother...

Cathy: Okay, I got one more question for you and you should know this one!

Ayumi: Fine. DX

Ed: ...I'm not saying I kiss her or stuff! She kisses me! DX She like, sneaks into my room at night...-turns red-

Cathy: -crosses arms- When's my birthday? The real Ayumi never forgets...

Ayumi: -folds arms- January 7th, of course.

Ed: She right? .o.

Cathy: -blinks- Yeah...she is...

Ayumi: MYAHAHAHA!!! ADMIT MY HUMANITY!

Al: -points at oroboros- Then how did you get this?

Ayumi: -glares at the snake accusingly-

Snake: n.n;;...o.o All I did was bite her.

Ed: AAAAHHHHH, TALKING SNAKE!!!

Al: o.o -faints again and falls ontop of Ed-

Ed: -smushed- x.x

Snake: -.-; Maybe I should turn back now...-slithers onto the floor and turns into Wrath...cuz he's awesome and cute like that-

Ayumi: -gasp- Wrath!

Wrath: -to the audience- Now you're probably wondering how I turned into a snake...

Al: -quickly jumps up- Hey, I thought you died! I had a front row seat!

Cathy: great! people turning into snakes...what's next?

Wrath: n.n Correct! I did die! But...I saw what Ayumi did, so I followed her...then I got turned into a snake...

Ed: ...that...makes no sense...

Wrath: So? .o. And yes, Ayumi is homunculus, if you were wondering...just...not a complete one. -points to Cathy- You fail at transmuting people!

Cathy: -emos in corner-

Wrath: -nods- ...you're supposed to make the glob thingy, THEN a homunculus!

Ayumi: Hey, I ain't complaining...I don't wanna be a glob of guts...it looks painful...

Wrath: It is...n.n then the fun part is hating your creator!

Cathy: -glances at Ayumi nervously-

Ayumi: ...uhm...no.

Wrath: Whatever, have it your way...cactus! n.n

Ed: o.O huh?

Al: -blinks- Cactus?

Wrath: yes...LOOK, BIG SHINY OBJECT!!! -points at the sky-

Ayumi: ZOMG, THE SUN! -flails her arms around and stands on tiptoes- HI MR.SUN! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO!!

Cathy: -blinks- We stayed up the whole night?

Al: -sobs- That means the chapter is almost over...

Ayumi: DX No!

Wrath: Awww...can I say the closing word then?

Cathy: -shrugs- Fine...-mutters to self- I wanted to say it. I was knocked out the last time...

Wrath: Okay then! n.n The closing word shall be...WEINER!!! XD Haha...

Al: WE ALL WINNERS!!! XP

Wrath: DX Nuuu, I was supposed to close!

Al: -sweatdrops- Sowwy n.n;;

Wrath: Once again...ahem...WEINER!!!

Cathy: -waves and sweatdrops at the same time-

Ayumi: -waves like mad-

Ed: -looks confused but waves-

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayumi: OMG, YAY, I'M A HOMUNCULUS ALCHEMIST, ISNT THAT LIKE, TOTALLY AWESOME! And I'm with Edo...-sigh- Soon, I'll be accused of being a Mary Sue, shit...-.-;**

**Cathy: -is furiously scribbling on a piece of paper- Eh? Is the chapter over already? Crap...-hides love note to Ed behind her back-**

**Ayumi: excuse ME, but didn't I JUST say Ed's my man!?**

**Cathy: -sticks finger in ear- Sorry...I must be hard of hearing -grins-**

**Ayumi: Why you little...ANYWAY! I hope you liked this chapter! n.n Please leave reviews my dignity is already sore...-rubs her butt and sniffles- It's a good thing my pride is in a place no one is allowed to reach...except Ed of course. MYAHAHAHAHHAA! -evil cackles- ...I'm sick. XD**

**Cathy: -swetdrops- Yes you are...Anyway...REVIEW EVERYBODY!! PLEASE! -runs away with love note- HEY, EDO!!!!! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!!!!**

**Ayumi: OH HEEEEEELL NO! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-chases like mad-**

**Cathy: -calls back- YOU EVER SAID HE LIKED YOU? -laughs madly-**

**Ayumi: -tackles to the ground and grabs the note- n.n See ya next time! -stuff the note into her mouth and runs away, cackling all muffled-**

**Cathy: -sobs- NUUUUUU!!! DX**


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving at Central

**Cathy: Hello and welcome to chapter 3!!**

**Ayumi: I know everyone's been waiting a bit for it...we can blame someone for this...-side glance at Cathy-**

**Cathy: Me?! DX You're always the one writing new fanfics and not working on this one!!**

**Ayumi: Well, excume ME for having fans! And ideas...but mostly fans! -flails-**

**Cathy: Hey! I have ideas, too! Like turning our random little RPG into a fanfiction...**

**Ayumi: Psh, that was all MY genius idea. -flips hair back- Anyway, in an entirely unplanned and totally random subject change, Cathy and I don't own FMA! Only ours OCs and this fanfic, yay!**

**Cathy: And the totally random stuff we come up with. -plays with props and accidentaly sets them on fire- O.O Holy crap!!!**

**Ayumi: STOP, DROP AND ROLL!!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!! -grabs some random plushies that are Cathy's and starts beating the fire with them- DIE! DIIIEEE!**

**Cathy: O.O NUUUUUU! NOT EDO!! DX -grabs burnt Ed plushie- You're mean! T.T**

**Ayumi: Yes I am! Let's begin! -prances off to stage-**

**Cathy: -pets Edo and follows, mumbling about some kind of demon-**

_**Characters:**_

_**Ed: Ayumi**_

_**Al: Cathy**_

_**Wrath: Ayumi**_

_**Roy: Cathy**_

Chapter 3: Arriving at Central

Cathy: -looks at train schedual- Okay! The train to Central should be here in 5 minutes!

Ed: -grumbles angrily about missing the train before-

Ayumi: ...gasp! -lightbulb- You guys, I just thought of something!

Cathy: -shifts gaze at Ayumi- It's not something stupid, is it?

Al: -kicks rock- I have a feeling it is...

Ayumi: ...I thought of something!

Ed: Yeah, no duh...

Ayumi: Silence, mortal beings!!!

Al: -blinks-

Wrath: -blinks- What is it Ayumi?

Cathy: -sees train coming from a distance- Could you make it quick? The train's almost here!

Ayumi: Well, I was thinking...-randomly grabs a giant pencil and erases scene behind them-

Ed and Wrath: o.o Woah!

Al: O.O Whao! Everything's white!

Cathy: Agh! The train's gone!

Ed: Dammit, it is!

Ayumi: See, since this whole thing is just a drawing on paper-'cept for you Edo, you're completely real and mine-we can draw our way into Roy's office! -badly attempts to draw Roy's office-

Wrath: ...you suck at drawing.

Cathy: Give me the pencil!

Ayumi: DX Shut up! -draws Roy who looks more like a mushroom-

Ed: ...you really suck at drawing.

Ayumi: DX Nu! I can do it! -draws more-

Al: This place looks like candy land...-looks around-

Cathy: -sighs- Give me the pencil!

Ayumi: o.o it does...that's what I get for thinking of sugar when drawing..-glares at Cathy- My pencil! -draws a mustache on her- Myahah!

Cathy: -peels mustache off and it floats away- Weird...-tries to grab pencil and it breaks in two-

Ayumi: -has the end with the pencil point- ...you broke my pencil! How could you!?

Wrath: Wow...how...Spongebobby...

Cathy: Ha! At least I got the eraser! -erases everything and draws with what lead she has- There! Central!

Ayumi: Nu!!!! -grabs eraser and erases Cathy's lower half- Hahaha! ...-draws kitty ears and tail on Ed- Aww! Cute!

Ed: I'm...a cat!?

Cathy: -glares- Do you want to get to central or not? -draws cow horns, tail, and spots on Ayumi then huggles kitty Ed-

Al: Brother's a kitty!!! O.O -tackles Ed-

Ayumi: O.O I'M A COW!!! DX NUUUU!!!!!!!! -draws Cathy so that she's tiny then erases her now-ness-

Ed: -tackled and squished- ...me..ow...

Ayumi: Hmm...-draws swirly eyes on Ed- You must only obey Ayumi and only Ayumi...she is your master and you are only but a servent of love...and only I, your mistress shall take you off this spell! You may awaken!

Al: -takes magic pen and draws Cathy back to normal-

Cathy: -sighs- Thanks, Al.

Al: No problem! n.n

Wrath: I wanna draw! -splats paint from a paintbrush around-

Ed: -.o...guh..what happened?

Cathy: Agh! My color's gone! -sees only her outline-

Wrath: I can help! -starts painting Cathy purple- I like purple! Purple's fuuuuun!

Cathy: HOLY CRAP!! I look like a grape! DX

Ayumi: n.n Edo, I command you to fall madly in love with me and reanact Romeo and Juliet's balcony scene! -draws a balcony and clibs up it-

Wrath: Yay grapes!

Ayumi: Romeo, Romeo, where for out thou Romeo?

Cathy: -gasp- NUUUU!!! -runs and kisses Ed- Mahahahahahaha!!!

Ed: Waugh! What foul...eeek! -runs like hell-

Ayumi: Yes! The hypnotism works!

Cathy: -cries- Waaaaahhhhh!! DX

Wrath: -pats- It's okay, you still got...uh...-ponders- ...I dunno..

Al: -snaps fingers and Ed is unhypnotized- Man, that was easy...

Ed: -still hypnotized from what was said in the hypnotism spell-

Ayumi: Only I can take him off. XP

Wrath: Darn you and your loopholes! Daaarn you!

Cathy: -bonks Ed over the head and knocks him out then drags him away- I'm going to Central! -draws central in pen so no one can erase it-

Ed: -unconsious-

Ayumi: Oh yeah! Central! XD Forgot bout that place.

Wrath: Of course you did...-painting a kick me sign on Al-

Al: -glares then draws a kiss me I'm gay sign on Wrath's back-

Wrath: DX Al's mean, I just wanted to be friends!!! -emos in the corner he just painted-

Al: You make friends by drawing kick me signs on their back? O.O

Wrath: Yes! DX Don't make fun of-hey! A butterfly!!! -chases after random butterfly flying past-

Cathy: -looks at scenery- Hmm...my drawing needs paint...

Wrath: I have paint! -splatters purple paint around room-

Ayumi: Hmm..-is drawing a portal to regular Central- Think we wasted enough time here?

Cathy: Eh...good enough. -drags Ed inside-

Al: -also walks inside- This place...is creepy! o.o -sees random colors floating around-

Cathy: Okay. Now's a good time for a portal n.n;

Wrath: -chases butterfly off a cliff- AAAAAGGGHHHH!

Ayumi: How lucky I've stumbled upon one! -jumps in-

Cathy: -picks up Ed and jumps in after-

Al: Don't leave me here!!! DX -jumps in-

-in Roy's office; everyone crashes in through a hole suddenly appearing in the ceiling-

Cathy: -goes skidding across Roy's desk- Ow...

Roy: -jumps ten feet in the air- WAUGH!! What the hell?!

Ed: -lands on the couch the wrong way- -girly scream- Ow! DX -clutches crotch and topples over-

Ayumi: -falling, stops- ...-sees Edo, changes position in midair then falls on him- Whee!

Ed: -another girly scream-

Al: -lands in Roy's lap- Hi, Colonel!! -grins-

Roy: -throws Al off- What is this? A kiddy day care?

Cathy: -walks up to Roy- Ooooo! You're the Colonel, right?

Roy: Yeah...what of it?

Ed: -in pain- DX Waaaaaah...

Ayumi: -giggles still ontop of Ed- Oh Ed, I never knew you felt this way about me, teehee...

Cathy: -relieves Ed of Ayumi- -to Roy- Can I take the state alchemy exam? PLEEEEEEEAAAASE?

Ayumi: Me too! -clings to Roy- Pweeeease!

Roy: Wha? -blinks- No! I'm busy!

Wrath: -suddenly crashes in through window- WHEE!

Roy: -piece of glass goes flying into head- O.O Oh crap! -head hits desk-

Cathy: -blinks- Oooo! I can fix that! X3

Ayumi: I can too! -pushes glass in further- RED DAAAAAWN!

Wrath: Wow, I had the most akward-Hey, you're killing that guy! Can I help?

Cathy: Uh...I meant get it out...-starts to pull it out- If he dies we can't take the alchemy exam!!! DX

Ayumi: That is true...fooey.

Ed: -recovers from his..uh...episode- o.o Why is Roy bleeding all over the desk?

Wrath: Ayumi tried to kill him...

Ayumi: Teehee?

Roy: guh...x.x

Ayumi: Well Roy, if you die, I'll have to burn aaaall yooouur..poooooooorrrrrnnn...-grabs a huge pile of magazines and runs to fireplace-

Cathy: Time for an operation! -pulls gloves on-

Ed: When did Roy get a fireplace? o.O

Roy: -springs up- NO NOT MY PORN!!!

Ayumi: -smirk- Let us take the alchemy exam or buy-bye to your porn!

Cathy: -blinks- So much for the operation...-transmutes automail from a knife back to normal-

Roy: Give 'em back or I'll burn you!!

Cathy: How are ya going to do that without these? -holds up gloves-

Roy: O.O Hey!

Ayumi: Whoot! Go Cathy!

Ed: -wonders how Ayumi found the porn or when Cathy got the gloves in the first place-

Cathy: -puts on gloves and starts burning the porn magazines- MAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Roy: -falls to knees- NUUUUUU!!! DX

Ayumi: Wheee! -helps by pouring gasoline on them- Boom!

Roy: That's it! -takes out spare gloves-

Ayumi: Ooooo, damn!

Cathy: O.O Holy crap!! -ducks behind table- BATTLE STATIONS!!!

Ayumi: RED ALERT, RED ALERT! -turns on blowhorn-

Wrath: Eeeeek! -dives under couch and pulls Ed down with him-

Roy: -hides behind desk and snaps-

Cathy: -puts army cap on and snaps back-

Ayumi: Ya'll think ya'll so great, just cuz ya can snap?! Well,I can-grabbed and pulled under couch- Eep!

Al: -hair catches on fire- AAAAAHHHH!! Brother, HELP! DX

Cathy: -throws granade-

Ed: -throws water ballon at Al- Better?

Roy: O.O Where da hell did that come from?

Al: -sighs and is pulled under the couch-

Cathy: MAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! DIIIIIEEEEE!!!! -throws another granade-

Roy: Damn...-BOOM!-

Ayumi: Hot damn, Roy go splodey!

Cathy: -runs in closer and ducks behind book shelf-

Roy: -pops out of nowhere- Surprise! -snaps-

Cathy: EEEEEKKKK!! O.O

Wrath: You meanie, you shouldn't attack girls!

Cathy: -ish burned- Ouch...

Ayumi: DX Cathy! -runs to side-

Roy: -does miniskirt pose- HAHAHAHAHA!!

Ed: -transmutes his pants into a miniskirt- Hehehe...

Roy: O//O

Wrath: BWAHAHAHHA!

Cathy: -coughs- A-Ayumi...here. Take these! -hands Ayumi Roy's gloves- And finish...h-him off...in my place...

Al: -throws book at Roy's head-

Roy: -glares-

Al: -whistles-

Ayumi: -grabs- Didn't need to tell me twice...-puts them on-

Ed: I thought you couldn't snap?

Ayumi: FINE, RUB IT IN A LITTLE MORE! -snaps anyway in Roy's direction-

Cathy: -coughs- ugh...x.x

Roy: -dodges and trips- Damn this mini skirt!!!

Ayumi: -snaps like mad- MYAHAHAHAHAH!

Roy: o.o -coughs and a puff of smoke comes out of mouth- Alright! DX ALRIGHT!! You two can take the alchemy exam!!

Ayumi: Whoooot! -throws back Roy's glove and dances-

Cathy: -springs to life- YAY!!! -dances as well-

Al: -stares at Cathy- o.o I thought you were dead!

Cathy: n.n; I was faking...

Wrath: Geez Al, didn't you read the script?

Ed and Ayumi: We have a script!?

Al: -blinks- I thought the script was being made as we go along? -pokes big Ayumi and Cathy writing the story-

Cathy: Whoooo! Hey, look! There are big us!

Real Ayumi: -suddenly poked by fanfic characters- Ow! Watch it!

Ayumi: Coolie! I'm big! Yay!

Ed: O.O Crap, two Ayumis!

Roy: -blinks- Weird...

Ayumi: You're just jealous you dun have a big version of yourself...

Real Ayumi: You go girl! -high fives and squishes by accident-

Ayumi: -flat- ow...

Cathy: -sticks Big Red wrapper on Roy's forehead-

Roy: AUGH!!! DX -writhes in pain-

Wrath: -cackles madly and sticks more big red wrappers on him-

Cathy: -cackles madly-

Roy: DX OOOOOWWWW!!!!!

Ayumis: -muttering to themselves-

Real Cathy: -picks up little Cathy-

Cathy: Hey! Put me down!

Real Cathy: Aw! I look so cute!

Real Ayumi: n.n Okay! -grabs Ayumi and Ed and dangles them into the air-

Ed: DX Gah!

Al: Eeeek! o.o We're all gonna get squished by giants!!

Real Ayumi: Yay for EdxAyumi-ness! -smushes the two together like dolls-

Ayumi: Yay!

Ed: DX Gah!

Cathy: Waaaahhh! DX Not fair! -tries to reach for Ed-

Real Ayumi: XP -holds them up higher-

Real Cathy: -plucks Ed from real Ayumi- Yay!

Cathy: Yay! -huggles Ed-

Real Ayumi: No fair! -tackles real cathy-

Real Cathy: Gah! -Ed and Cathy go flying-

Cathy: YIIIIAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Ayumi: -flies out of set and into audience- Eeeek!

Fanboy 1: Cool, it's Ayumi!

Fanboy 2: Coolie! -grabs her and runs off with other fanboy-

Ayumi: HEEEEELP!

Cathy: -goes flying into a soda cup with Ed- Well this sucks...

Person with cup: -starts to take a sip-

Cathy: AAAGGHH!! DX No don't do it!!

Ed: Nuuuu! -sinks- Glub glub glub...

Real Cathy: Hey! Didn't we say specifically no food or drinks in the audiance? -blinks-

Cathy: AAAGGHHH! -gets sucked through the straw-

Real Ayumi: O.O THEY'RE STEALING MY FANFIC SELF! -chases after them-

Al: -to the side- Nice day, huh, Wrath?

Roy: -watches- O.O

Wrath: Indubitaly. I mean, that sky! Talk about blue, huh?

Real Cathy: -dives for soda- Give up the beverage if you want us both to live!!

Person with cup: O.O -gives Cathy the cup-

Real Cathy: -gets Ed and Cathy out-

Ed: -gurgles out soda-

Cathy: -coughs- Ew! Cream soda! DX

Real Ayumi: -comes back holding Ayumi who is in a bikini- Got her -.-;

Ayumi: I feel so violated. DX

Roy: Oh gawd!! DX -shields eyes-

Al: -blinks- O.O

Ayumis: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!?!!!

Real Ayumi: -picks up Roy and squeezes- You calling me ugly?!?

Roy: Gack! N-no...-eyes start to buldge out of head like a squeeze toy-

Real Ayumi: That why don't you wanna see me in a bikini?!?! You calling me fat and ugly, too?!

Roy: N-No! That ain't it!! -gasps for air-

Real Ayumi: Then what is it then!?!?! -squeezes harder-

Roy: -passes out-

Real Cathy: -sweatdrops- I think you over did it...

Real Ayumi: Psh. When do I ever overdo it?

Cathy: Uh...lots of times!

Ayumi: Lies!

Real Cathy: -covers mouth- shh! I'll handle it!

Cathy: -face gets squished- x.x

Wrath: Hehehe..

Real Cathy: Whoops...n.n; -puts Ed and Cathy back in the story-

Real Ayumi: n.n; -puts Ayumi back in and throws Roy in-

Roy: Ooof!!

Ayumi: Haha!

Cathy: -runs up to screen- OMG! The chapter's almost over! o.o -points to real Ayumi and Cathy- We wasted too much time!!

Real Ayumi: It's not our faults! In fact, I'm glad we got some screentime!

Real Cathy: Yay! We actually got to be a part of the story!

Cathy: -blinks- Isen't that why you made us?

Ayumi: She's got a point...

Real Ayumi: Well...uh...chapter's over! -turns it off-

Cathy: o.o Hey! -disappears- Crud...

Ayumi: -sucked into the void of closing-ness- Eeeek!

**Cathy: Mahahahahahaha!! What evil we can do with our characters! XD**

**Ayumi: n.n yup! Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Cathy: Because...we wasted hours on the computer typing it up! DX**

**Ayumi: Yeah! Now my royai has been delayed...**

**Cathy: And my mommy didn't get the computer today...-ducks from angry mom- Aaaahhh! DX I'm sorry!**

**Ayumi: Plus I sneaked on and my mommy might be mad...n.n; **

**Cathy: Yeah...And I did this instead of studying for my final exams n.n; -coughs-**

**Ayumi: And I also have to do my spanish homework!**

**Cathy: o.o Well then do it! -shoves homework in face-**

**Ayumi: Nevah! Or later, whatever. XP **

**Cathy: -to audiance- See you next time everybody! And please review! -chases Ayumi with Spanish homework-**


End file.
